Battle of Installation 02
The Battle of Installation 02 was a event that occurred between the United Nations Space Command and the Covenant on the surface of Halo Installation 02, a Forerunner megastructure orbiting the gas giant threshold, Background Prelude to battle The battle Aftermath Participants UNSC *''Lawrence of Arabia'' staff: **Crew ***Captain Matt Deacon (KIA on June 14th 2550 Ice-cap region) ***Lieutenant Commander Curt Howard ***Lieutenant Pieter Nguyen (KIA on June 14th 2550 Ice-cap region) ***Lieutenant Dottie "Dot" Christophersen ***Lieutenant Barney Sellars (ONI spy, KIA June 14th 2550 Ice-cap region) ***Lieutenant Ailsa Monge (KIA) ***Lieutenant Junior Grade Drew Olive (KIA June 1st 2550) ***Lieutenant Junior Grade Eustace Hubbard ***Lieutenant Junior Grade Jedward Crayton (KIA June 10th 2550) ***Ensign Bruce Risner ***Chief Petty Officer Dryden ***Petty Officer First Class Travis McRoyle ***Petty Officer Third Class Edric M. Westerman (KIA June 10th 2550) ***Petty Officer Third Class Elwood Murmand (KIA June 10th 2550) ***Petty Officer Third Class Dylan Allgood ***Crewman Youmans ***Crewman Stricker (KIA June 1st 2550) ***Crewman Abramson (KIA June 1st 2550) ***Crewman Jefferies ***Crewman Kuehl ***Crewman Elmood (KIA June 1st 2550) ***Crewman Halley (KIA June 10th 2550) ***Chief Engineer Swindle ***Senior 1st Engineer Steffens (KIA June 1st 2550) ***Senior 2nd Engineer Machbann ***Senior 3rd Engineer Coady (KIA June 10th 2550)) ***First Senior 3rd Engineer McKibben ***Second Senior 3rd Engineer Aldo Ortero ***Third Senior 3rd Engineer Lonnie Rennie (KIA June 10th 2550) ***Senior 4th Engineer Andrew Evans (KIA June 1st 2550) ***Senior 5th Engineer Cliff Anderson (KIA June 1st 2550) ***Senior 6th Engineer Cayden Mullinax (KIA June 10th 2550) ***Senior 7th Engineer Charlie Fenwick (KIA June 10th 2550) ***Chief Electrician Fabian Burress ***Electric Attendant Clipton 'Chip' Merriweather ***Electric Attendant Sharkey ***Electric Attendant Sheridan (KIA June 10th 2550) ***Deck Engineer Ben Fairhurst (KIA June 1st 2550) ***First Electrician Horatio Moncrief (KIA June 10th 2550) ***Second Electrician Falco (KIA June 1st 2550) ***Third Electrician William MacFarlane ***Ventilation Engineer Tysons (KIA June 1st 2550) ***Steering Engineer McRoberts (KIA June 1st 2550) ***Engineer Storekeeper James Orange (KIA June 1st 2550) ***Engineers' Store O'Neill (KIA June 1st 2550) ***Intermediate 1st Engineer Delvecchio (KIA June 10th 2550) ***Intermediate 2nd Engineer Smith (KIA June 10th 2550) ***Intermediate 3rd Engineer Finnegan (KIA June 10th 2550) ***First Intermediate 3rd Engineer Mills (KIA June 1st 2550) ***Second Intermediate 3rd Engineer Meyers (KIA June 10th 2550) ***Third Intermediate 3rd Engineer Ichabod Crawford]] ***Intermediate 4th Engineer Kris Porter (KIA June 1st 2550) ***Intermediate 5th Engineer Shaw (KIA June 10th 2550) ***Intermediate 6th Engineer Finlay "Fin" Ferguson]] ***Junior 1st Engineer Grant Peybin (KIA June 10th 2550) ***Junior 2nd Engineer Alexandra Plummer ***Junior 3rd Engineer Coffman (KIA June 10th 2550) ***First Junior 3rd Engineer Ross Albright (KIA June 10th 2550) ***Second Junior 3rd Engineer Tipton (KIA June 10th 2550) ***Third Junior 3rd Engineer Richard "Pookie" Wylies]] ***Junior 4th Engineer Barkley (KIA June 10th 2550) ***Junior 5th Engineer Lockett (KIA June 10th 2550) ***Junior 6th Engineer Lyle ***Junior 6th Engineer Jacques (KIA June 1st 2550) ***Junior 6th Engineer Wahl (KIA June 1st 2550) ***Junior 7th Engineer Haden Myrick (KIA June 10th 2550) ***Junior 7th Engineer Jamie Da'Lelu **Flight Crew *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **SPARTAN-IIs ***Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 ***Petty Officer Second Class/Chief Petty Officer Colby-060 ***Petty Officer Second Class Joseph-122 ***Petty Officer Second Class Bowen-036 (KIA June 14th 2550 Ice-cap region) ***Petty Officer Second Class Kytten-038 (KIA June 14th 2550 Ice-cap region) ***Petty Officer Second Class Nicky-032 ***Petty Officer Second Class May-073 ***Petty Officer Second Class Maurice-077 ***Petty Officer Second Class Leven-067 (KIA June 14th 2550 Ice-cap region) **Marines *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Category:UNSC Victories Category:Colby James Category:Battles of the Human-Covenant War